The Long Lost Journal Of Snowshine Of MoonClan
by Dawnbright75.Aracalima
Summary: Snowshine, led by StarClan, has secretly written this special journal for us to read. She has a story she would like to tell, but of her Clanmates found out, things wouldn't be so good. Long lost over the years of tornadoes and hurricanes, you will be the first reader. Even I have not read through every page.


**A/N. Greetings from your favorite author, Dawnbright75! Recently, as I was searching throughout my nearby woodland, I have found ancient writing on very ancient bark. The letters have been written in berry juice, and was written by claws. **

**We all know where this is going, don't we? Let's just say that was part of the story. Let me introduce you to the Tory this is centered around: Snowshine of MoonClan. **

Introduction

I am Snowshine. I am a lithe white she-cat with dark blue eyes. My brother Rabbitfoot used to say there were seaweed in them, but since I can't see them myself, I cannot be sure.

Imagine this: a normal clan filled with cats of all shapes and sizes. Yes, including cats plump as badger (just replace the muscle with blubber), and cats the hues of lavender, violet and indigo. I was joking on the last one, with all the bright colors. But we do have a she-cat called Quailpaw who is black with an indigo tint. She is training to be a medicine-cat.

I am of MoonClan, where the only other clan that we border is SunClan. We also rival them. While we slink in the shadows and are great at ambushes, the SunClan rotten-blazers prance into our territory full of glee. Well SunClan has not stolen territory from us since more than four moons back. We are strong.

First Moon Of Leaf-fall, First Quarter Moon

Dawn

I wake early today. The sun's rays are just touching the sky, and few warrior roam camp. I snicker at the thought of them all curled up next to their dear ones. Quietly, I exit the den.

The dawn air is fresh and cool, a perfect morning for hunting. Our deputy Silverpetal has followed me, and is leaping onto Night's Reach where she organizes patrols. With not much time left, I head to the fresh-kill pile and dig out a juicy vole. Luckily for us, the prey is plentiful this season. Leafbare will be good to us, seeing how leaf-fall holds.

"Alright, sleepies, time to open up," Silverpetal growls impatiently. "What good am I if you are too lazy to get up and listen to my plans?"

A tom with bleary eyes stumbled from the warriors' den. He is a well-muscled cat with dark brown tabby stripes and amber eyes. Sparrowclaw purrs at his mate, and her ears twitch. Every cat in the clan knows they are true lovers, and Sparrowclaw is the only cat who can deafen her tempers.

"You know just how to play with me, don't you," Silverpetal sighs. "Fine, you can take the dawn patrol." Her gaze flickers toward me. "Snowshine, would you wake the warriors? Show me you are the clan's future?"

My heart jumps. Me, the future? I'm not a great warrior, and battles scare me. I nod, hoping I do not look flustered, then scurry off, abandoning my meal.

I nose my best friend, Foxstep. He opens one golden eye, then moans. Rolling to his feet, he big ins to wash. Foxstep and I have been best friends since we became apprentices. Every time he compliments me I get this tingly feeling I'm not sure I love. "Morning," I whisper. "Hurry, or Silverpetal will bite my tail off!"

Chuckling, he leaves his fur sticking up, knowing I will make a fuss. I do. I can't help mothering him, and I can't stop myself no matter how much I try. "You go. I'll wake these naughty fleabags."

I know I can't argue with him. I have tried many times before, and now is no exception. Rolling my eyes, I pad out of the den.

"Well?" Silverpetal hisses. "Have you done your job or not, rat?"

I feel my hackles rising. "No," my voice even. "Foxstep wanted to do my work."

"Very well," the grumpy deputy muttered. "Next time, know I mean to give you an assignment to keep."

"Very good, my deputy," I respond, keeping my head low.

Sparrowclaw has been watching us through narrowed eyes. He doesn't say anything. I am starting to not like him any more than I like his mate. I must be respectful, however, because Vixenstar will not tolerate cats' doubts of his choice for deputy. That old, mindless tom has nothing better to do than die now, I think. Might some cat feel the same way, but want to dethrone him?

Soon enough, the large network of brush shake, and many cats stumble out. They look cross, some weary. Foxstep is herding them out, making sure none had escaped his rounding.

I hear Silverpetal's low growl. My back stiffens, waiting for her orders. "Snowshine, since your so good (I swear by StarClan that was sarcasm), you can lead a hunting patrol." I dip my head. No cat ever dares to disobey, or even argue, with Silverpetal's orders. The consequence is too large, not even Sparrowclaw would. I don't feel like reporting the punishment. Because now I am heading out for a hunt.

Sunhigh.

I dig my teeth into a hare's flesh. This was caught recently, no more than a day old. The queens and elders have stuffed themselves, so here is where I come in. Goldensun's kits, Troutkit and Cloudkit, are about six moons old, and mentors will be appointed today at sunset. Silverpetal already knows who the mentors will be, and she is so stuck up she can't even tell us. Sparrowclaw won't do anything about it, and my liking for him slips each passing moment. I have also noticed something I haven't before: Silverpetal is expecting. I don't think either our deputy nor her mate knows. Quailpaw, and her mentor Whitewhisker, haven't mentioned a thing to the clan. But for all I know, they could be hiding it. And Silverpetal will be retiring to the nursery, to be replaced by a cat just as good as she. Of course, no cat can match her grumpiness.

"Hello," Rabbitfoot plops beside me, rattling all the thoughts out of my head. He has changed so much since we were kits. I have already said he used to say I have seaweed flecks in my eyes. But not anymore. He doesn't say much to me anymore.

"Hi," I answer, shoving my leaflet under my belly. I hope the berry juice doesn't stain my white fur. I probably shouldn't say this, but StarClan asked me to write this. I mean, they didn't actually say anything, but I felt it from the end of my tails they wanted it to happen. That it was planned in the path of the stars.

He preens my head fur. "Sister, there is something I should tell you," he murmurs. "Silverpetal is expecting my kits, not Sparrowclaw's."

He lets the words sink in. I reflect his voice with struggle. The deputy and her mate were lovers! I can't see how my own brother am like that cranky she-cat, anyway. "How long has this been going on?" I ask carefully. "I mean... How did you pull this off? How...?"

He holds up his tail, and I fall silence. "I have been her mate for four seasons now," he whispers quickly. "Every half moon we have our romances by the Equinox Lake." That's where we have our two-clan Gatherings. "Sparrowclaw doesn't have enough brains to catch us. Even if he acs like a cunning fox, he has absolutely none. I promise you, Snowshine, I will not get caught."

As the day goes on, his last words echoed in my mind. I will not get caught. I hope he didn't with all my heart, so much it aches. I know he will eventually get caught. That's how all the nursery tales go. But this isn't a legend. This is life.

Sunset

We gather under Night's Reach. Our mad-cat leader Vixenstar sits, tail twitching. I am nervous, and cannot sit still. The sky is red and a golden amber. Sunset is presenting itself, and soon will Goldensun's kits. Her little she-kit, Cloudkit is white and gray. She has amber eyes that can pierce any cat, and her nose is amazing. Troutkit is light gray, has blue eyes and has promising qualities as a fighter. He rarely shows affection for anyone but Cloudkit and his mother. No cat knows his father; we think he is a rogue.

No cat considers that he isn't.

Do I want to be a mentor? I am not sure. I keep asking myself, but my mind keeps coming up blank. I will just say yes. I can't resign, anyway. Vixenstar will not let me do anything but follow his orders. The punishment is worse than defying Silverpetal. This punishment is plain and simple: death. Death in front of the clan, in front of SunClan! That is showing weakness, and SunClan knows it. They are mouse-brains, but know that no cat harms a clanmate. It is against the warrior code.

"Clanmates, I give you two kits, son and daughter if Goldensun," Vixenstar begins. I slap myself mentally as my heart twists. I am too stressed. How bad could this be? "They have looked forward to this day, and now will have their wishes fulfilled. Come forward, my plump voles." I hiss under my breath. The way he said 'plump voles', you'd think he'd said lumps of fox dung.

Eagerly, the two young cats making their path into the life of a warrior bounded forward. Apparently Goldensun had not washed them completely; Cloudkit's fur was sticking up at all angles. I glance at the mother's face. Her eyes are bright with happiness and sadness at the same moment. Will I have that experience?

Silverpetal joins him. It's hard to believe this grumpy deputy is my brother's mate, and is expecting his kits. What will Sparrowclaw do when he finds out? His reaction could be disastrous. It could result in a death, or multiple deaths.

"I have chosen mentors," she announces. I shut my eyes for a heartbeat, but no longer. "Troutkit- now Troutpaw -your mentor will be Birdfeather," she tells him. As the tortoiseshell pads up, I cringe in disgust. We no longer use ceremonies here. Vixenstar is far too lazy to conduct them. I have no vantage point in what our former leader, Redstar, saw in him. Perhaps StarClan guided his decisions. "Cloudkit- now Cloudpaw -your mentor is Snowshine."

How I knew it. I am mindless as I walk up and touch noses to the young she-cat. Her nose is wet on mine. The feel is discomforting and encouraging at the same instant. Shivering, I pad backwards. The clan has already disassembled. Vixenstar punishes all those who cherished our old ways with the ultimate ending.

That will not happen to me.

Not for long as I live.

Because these cats are mine, and I will always protect them until my final days.

**What do you think? Please review! **

**Dawnbright75**


End file.
